Meet England
by Rachael Rothman
Summary: Prince William meets a man called Arthur Kirkland. There is something odd about that man... he's intimidating, regal and... perfect, William thinks. They get to know each other for the future of Britain. USUK, Slight HRH William/Arthur.


**Otaku's Note: **Like, I hope I don't offend anyone with this fic. The yaoi in this is going to be really minor, and sadly, Prince William and England will NOT be together in the end. Because the Prince marries Kate Middleton, ne? So yeah, enjoy this, and if I'm going to get arrested for this, do tell me before it ACTUALLY HAPPENS.

Love you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR PRINCE WILLIAM, OR ANTHING TO DO WITH THE NOBLE AND PRESTEGIOUS ROYAL FAMILY!

**Warning(s): **Fluff, slight BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai, eventual USUK and William/Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet England<br>**Another series by Otakusama Rengette

* * *

><p>A twenty one old Prince William followed the footman leading him to his grandmother's reading room. The Queen had requested his presence for something extremely important the day before.<p>

It had something to do with him taking over the throne, though his grandmother had been especially vague about it.

"Her Majesty is waiting inside, Your Highness." The footman bowed. Prince William nodded, and thanked him by name. It was also the duty of a Royal to remember the names of every member of their household.

"Grandmother? May I enter?" He asked, knocking on the huge oak door.

"_Ah, that'll be him_. Do come in, William!" It seemed as though there was another person in the room.

Opening the door and walking in, William saw a blonde man seated in one of the plush armchairs near the roaring fire. He was extremely… perfect looking. It was rather unnatural- his clothes, ironed to perfection and shoes polished to shine, his facial features nothing short of beautiful and petite, with a perfect bone structure, nose and featured lips, but despite his feminine appearance, he had wild emerald eyes that glowed with an inner fire.

His body was like a feline- more like a _lion_, a slim waist and nice body, gloved fingers and boots up to his knee, his attire being both regal and militaristic. His long legs were crossed, and he was seated in a casual manner.

He outshone even the Queen… there was just something _special_ about this man that William couldn't place (and no, it wasn't those huge eyebrows either).

"William, meet England." The Queen said.

For a moment, William wondered if that American television programme had somehow gotten his grandmother to take part in the '_Punked_' series, or if She had finally gone senile.

"… I beg your pardon, Grandmother? This man is… _England_?" The blonde prince questioned, placing a hand on the head of an empty armchair in confusion.

"Like Elizabeth said, William. _I am England_." The blonde man said, unfolding his legs and standing up.

For a moment, Prince William felt ticked at how casually this man said their names- for he was long used to the people addressing them formally. But then, as the man approached him, William began to feel… intimidated, per se.

As if there was an aura that radiated off him that purely exerted a feel of overwhelming power and authority. The Prince could barely control the shivers he felt when the shorter man laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll make a good heir, Elizabeth. But I think the poor lad's confused. Maybe you should introduce me with a little more detail?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, of course. William, Arthur, do take a seat and have some tea." She said.

They sat, drinking the Earl Grey tea that was offered.

"As I was saying, William, this man is the personification of England. He has been alive since England has been known to exist, and he has seen and looked over all our previous monarch, ancestors and people, even Elizabeth I."

The Prince was stunned.

"I know this is extremely hard to take in, William, I had the same reaction. But as you will be inheriting the throne after I step down, you will need to familiarise yourself with England – otherwise known as Sir Arthur Kirkland – and together, the both of your will overlook the well being of this country."

England nodded in agreement. "I look forward to working with you, my boy." The man said, a kind and rare smile on his face. England could only feel this carefree around his Royal family, or around the people that he liked and respected.

"Y-You mean… you're… _IMMORTAL_? Are you an angel God has sent down to us?" William asked, a very _un_composed look on his face.

"… Well, I used to be in the Britannia Angel form when England ruled over the world, so I guess you could put it that way."

"_Bloody Hell_." Prince William muttered, forgetting his manners for a moment there.

The Queen gave him a light smack on the back of his head with a disapproving look on Her face while _England_ chuckled.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I use those words rather often myself." England laughed, putting a friendly arm around William's shoulder.

The Prince felt rather flushed- he knew now why he felt intimidated; this man in his presence had seen the battles that claimed the lives of billions of men, looked after the Motherland for centuries and had access to immortality.

And he was rather good looking, too. Not to mention that he didn't throw himself at his feet, unlike all the other people out there who weren't his Grandmother or Brother.

"That is nothing to be proud of, _gentlemen_," The Queen sniffled. "Now, I shall allow you both some time to get to know each other- I have a meeting with the Government of Portugal and Japan of a matter of upmost importance. I bid you good day, Sir Arthur- and _do_ try not to overwhelm the poor boy." She said, eying Prince William with a worried look on her face.

"Will do, Elizabeth. Now, off you go." Arthur said, and practically shooed her out of the room.

It was really disturbing, seeing someone treat a member of the Royal family with such casualness. But after all, if Arthur really _was_ immortal, he would probably have known the Queen since she was a baby.

"Now, what do you want to know about me, William? You probably have a lot to ask." England said, sipping his tea.

"Er… yes. Well for starters… even if you _are_ the personification of England… how important are you exactly? I mean- not to be offensive or anything like that! But what sort of work do you do?" William asked, clutching the handle of his teacup nervously.

"Well," England began. "I meet up with the personifications of the other Nations of the world every week. We are supposed to come up with ideas on how to maintain peace within our world- though mostly it becomes stupid and pointless. France says too many stupid and perverted things for me to ignore. And that bloody git America keeps on blabbering about heroes all the time- but those are more of personal grudges. Politically though, we get along fine."

Prince William nodded, a little taken aback by the amount of information he was suddenly presented with. There were other Nations too? What were they like? England's voice pulled him out of his ponderings.

"Oh- and there's one more thing. I am connected to the well-being of this country… for example, if our economy is suffering, I'll probably get a slight fever or so. And- _London is my heart_," England whispered the last part to the Prince. "Like the time the Nazis bombed London. I almost died back there. But you must _never_ disclose this information to anyone, understand? This is being kept strictly confidential between the Queen, you and me _only_."

"_Of course… IF I have the mental capacity to contain this information… This is a little too much to take in_." Prince William mumbled under his breath and scratched his head, feeling his head throb painfully.

England tilted his head curiously.

"Are you alright, William?" He asked. The blonde Prince nodded in reply. "I'm fine, and thank you for asking, Sir."

"Just Arthur will do. If you don't mind, William- I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to accompany to the next World Conference this week? It's going to be something like a ball. You'll be able to attend the actual meeting if I pull some strings, probably; it's going to be held in London, after all." Arthur said, smiling.

For some reason, England felt a warm attraction towards William. Good heavens. He hadn't felt this way about a Royal since…

Since… Elizabeth I. Lizzy. And look how that turned out.

The Prince nodded vehemently, blushing. Had Sir Kirkland just requested him to be his escort? After all, he _was_ taller than the other man, so it made sense that he should take the lead role. (A/N: Good God, kill me now. I'm so sorry, you Brits out there, but HRH William has to be bisexual for this story)

He was extremely eager to meet the other nations of the world and bolted upright to give a respectful and grateful bow to England.

"I said no need for that, lad!" England chastised, pulling him upright. "I have got to rush; I have been invited America to dinner – _God knows what _he's_ going to wear_ – but I'll be back this Saturday. The meeting will be at nine in the morning, and I will send a car to pick you up at eight thirty."

"Yes, it's better to be early- to be on the safe side." Prince William agreed. England laughed again, and patted the young man on the back.

"See you in two days, lad. Don't oversleep."

oOo

"So, what did Grandmother want to see you about?" Prince Harry asked, flipping mindlessly through the newspaper.

"… It was nothing important. Just something about our country's international relations." Prince William lied.

Prince Harry didn't seem to believe his brother, but shrugged and went back to reading.

William sat down opposite his brother, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

Good Lord… he hoped that everything would go smoothly during the meeting. He certainly didn't want to embarrass himself in front of any Nations or Sir Arthur himself.

And what was he supposed to wear?


End file.
